Shutterbug
uh-oh, arrow's pouring out all of her bottled up emotions into one flippin' character prepare for chaos and the occasional cat meme uwu Appearance Strolling down the concrete jungle of New Possibility, you take in the sights, and smells, smiling. Until a streak of pastel colors catch your eyes. You glance in the direction, to notice a small creature hidden in an oversized pale yellow hoodie. Her eyes flick up, to momentarily meet yours, you smile, but panic etches across her features. Then, she lowers her head and darts off into the crowds to disappear completely... Shutter is an odd thing, but not unusual enough to stand out among the hybrid filled streets of the city. Her build is short, very much so, coming to the shoulder of average size dragons. Despite her Rain heritage she doesn't have that lithe, and branch thin body of the tribe. She has many curves, soft, yet rigid with muscle and bone. She is neither overweight, or skinny. Her posture always consists of folded talons, and her head hung low, avoiding attention like the plague. She resembles a SilkWing, mostly, with large, sweeping antennae, huge ears, and silk glands on her wrists. Her scales remain a dull white-grey, while pale rose pink, and electric turqoise overlap in spiraling hues of her underbelly and secondaries. Due to having the blood of tribes with differing wings, hers are abnormal, and mutated. They have the skeletal structure of a Silk's, yet the shredded membrane of a Rain. She is completely incapable of flight... Usually, the dragoness is seen covering her body in clothes two sizes too large for her, to hide her figure. Hoodies, ripped, jeans, and jackets are her usual ensemble. Many homemade bracelets clatter from her wrists, while a lone, silver piercing with a tiny sapphire rhinestone dangles from the top part of her ear. Personality Quiet, terrified, alone... So many words can describe the unusual being. History text Relationships mom: text big bro: text Trivia * despite her name is actually terrible at photography * seriously sucks at it * pretty good singer / great at the high notes * really bad self confidence / self esteem as low as the dead sea * loves superheroes, dance, music, and art * cat obsessed / seriously she loves them * likes making jewelry and listening to marshmello * does dance / ballet, tap, broadway / fairly decent but all her classmates are WAY better then her * always comparing herself to other dragons * mainly her perspective of herself relies on what things she can do well * so in her head she can't do anything well / sort of accurate * fickle / starts a hobby, drops it, tries a new one * many MANY mood swings * pretty crazy at times * crowds and conversations scare the living daylights out of her * most daring place she'll go on a Friday night is to the back end of the library * smart-ish / knows many random facts and gets good grades (A's and B's) * knows she can do better but has the attention span of a flea * longs to be a superheroine / even owns a costume for herself owo Gallery Peck 15.jpg Peck 14.jpg Peck 10.jpg Peck 9.jpg Peck 6.jpg Peck 5.jpg Peck 4.jpg Peck 3.jpg Peck 2.png Peck.jpg Adrum 2.gif just, pretend I was never even here, mmmk? Category:Content (Dragonarrow5767) Category:Females Category:LGBT+ Category:Hybrids Category:SilkWings Category:RainWings Category:Occupation (Performer) Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters